Platyrella
by Animeluver4evertimes2
Summary: Cinderella gone Phineas and Ferb! When young Phineas Flynn decides to try and have some fun in his life, he meets Ferb Fletcher, and falls hard. Meanwhile, Perry finds himself blushing when he's near Doofenshmirtz... Yaoi! No like, no read!
1. Meeting the Family

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Hello everyone out there! So… Lately I have gotten totally obsessed with Phineas and Ferb! And, I have recently gotten into the pairing of Perryshmirtz and Phinerb… So I thought I would make my own story featuring the two! So, here's my first Phineas and Ferb story! Please, no flames. And reviews would be appreciated! Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb do NOT belong to me! They belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh!**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Family **

"PHINEAS!" was the sole word that started his mornings every day. The auburn haired teen rose from his bed, and stretched. His back popped, and he sighed. Phineas Flynn could tell that it was going to be a long day. He put on an orange jacket with a pair of blue denim jeans. "PHINEAS!" was heard a second time, so he quickly put on his sneakers and dashed out of his room downstairs. Usually when his sisters yelled his name a second time, it meant they were pissed. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he was met by two glares burning into his skull. Yep. They were mad.

"Good morning, dearest sisters." he greeted politely. It was either that or get a good right hook to his jaw.

"You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago! What kept you?" yelled a girl with raven black hair and onyx like eyes.

"Yeah!" backed up another girl with orange locks.

"I was getting ready. Did you expect me to run out here in nothing but my boxers?" Phineas replied sarcastically, knowing that would make his two sisters even angrier than they already were. But he couldn't help himself sometimes. Their two faces were glowing red with fury, and they both took in big breaths of air. Phineas knew what was coming next.

"MOM!" the duo screamed in unison before rushing to their mother's room. "Phineas treated us badly again!" Phineas let out a sigh as he heard the all-too familiar, "Phineas! Get yourself over here right now!" He soon arrived at his mother's room, Isabella and Candace outside chanting their mantra off, "You're so busted." He opened the door, and made his way inside.

"Shut the door." Linda Flynn commanded, stroking the cat in her hands. Phineas then proceeded to close the door and come a bit closer to the bed.

"I heard you disrespected Isabella and Candace again." she simply stated in her monotonous voice.

"But mom, I-"

"You shall address me as mother! Anyway, for your punishment, you shall clean the floors, repaint the walls, do our laundry, and change the curtains, along with your usual chores."

Phineas put his head down, a sign of utter surrender, and mumbled, "Yes mother." He walked out from the room, and made his way to the kitchen to read the list of his daily chores, his sister's cackles echoing from the walls. It was official. Phineas Flynn hated his life. The only thing that he actually lived for was his pet platypus, Perry. He smiled at the thought of his teal-furred buddy. He felt a connection with the animal, and his father had bought him for that reason. To Phineas, Perry was his family, and that's all he needed. He then heard that cute little chatter behind him, and turned around to see Perry there.

"Hey boy! Ready to help me?" The teen asked to his pet, who promptly responded with a chatter. The teal platypus had a pail in his mouth, and Phineas took that as a yes. Yet, about an hour later, Phineas noticed that his pet was gone.

"Where does he go every day?" Phineas grumbled under his breath, and resumed his work, not even knowing that Perry was hiding behind a pillar. He hated seeing his master like this, but he had to do his job. After all, he did live a double life…..

**Animeluver4evertimes2: That's all for this chapter! Tell me what you think, please! **


	2. Knowing Perry

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Welcome to the second chapter of Cinderpus! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Knowing Perry **

Perry was no ordinary platypus. This teal-furred semi-aquatic mammal led a double life. Some of the time, he was Phineas's seemingly harmless pet, but for the rest of the time… He was a secret agent working for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or O.W.C.A. as most people preferred to call it. He was known there as the fearless Agent P, the best out of all the others. Truthfully, he loved his job. It gave him something to do that he liked, and he got paid for it! But, the real reason he loved it the most was probably the person he was sent to fight every day. His nemesis, Doofenshmirtz, was why he enjoyed being an agent so much.

Perry pressed a panel that blended into the pillar that he was hiding behind, and fell down a slide. He landed with a thump in his chair, and a man on the screen started talking almost immediately.

"Good morning, Agent P." spoke Major Monogram, always starting his debriefings like that. "As you know, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks again. He's recently purchased a large quantity of food, streamers, and balloons. You know what to do." He finished, and Perry gave a salute before heading to one of his many vehicles.

Today he was using his rocket car, something he rarely used. He took off, and in no time at all, he could see that all-too familiar outline of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The platypus smiled to himself, and then quickly regained that mask he kept on whenever he was around the evil scientist. He landed on the balcony, and snuck his way inside. Perry slowly traveled, trying not to get discovered. And when he was about to take another step, he heard a soft buzzing noise. He looked down, and mentally gasped as he noticed that he had stepped on a button. Suddenly, he was tied up in what seemed like thin, pink rope, and was soon dangling ten feet from the floor.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! You're early today." Doofenshmirtz pointed out, but shrugged it off. "Anyway, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing with all of the stuff I've bought, right? Well, it's a surprise! And, FYI, Perry the Platypus, it's not evil. So, you can just, ya know, go home. Or would you like to stay and, oh, I dunno, hang out or something?" When the fifteen dollar doctor was done rambling, he looked at Perry, waiting for him to answer.

The relationship between the two was complex. Actually, complex was the understatement of the year. At first, the two nemeses acted like such. They hated each other with a passion, and lived to hate the other. But, over the years, Perry had noticed several changes. Both in himself and in their relationship. Lately, whenever he was closer to the doctor, he felt warmness in his stomach. Whenever he saw his face, his heart rate quickened. He blushed whenever he even thought of Doofenshmirtz. Perry had thought it was just a phase, but it never passed. He didn't know what was wrong with him, and it was scaring Perry a bit.

"Hello? Earth to Perry the Platypus. Are you even listening to me?" whined Doofenshmirtz, feeling a little ticked off that the mammal in front of him was ignoring him. Perry was brought out of his thoughts, only to see how close the doctor's face was to his. He blushed a light pink, and tried to scoot away, anything to gain some distance between the two.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed. Are you sick, Perry?" the man asked, but Perry could detect something unusual in the question. Could it be concern? The truth was, Doofenshmirtz didn't like to see the platypus injured or sick, however rare that might be.

"Maybe you should stay for a while. I may not be an official doctor, but I am one nonetheless." The doctor offered, and, strangely, Perry wanted to stay and spend as much time as he could with the man in front of him. The mammal nodded, and was released from his trap, never realizing that it wasn't rope that he was caught in. It was streamers.

"I had some left over. You know me, Perry the Platypus. Recycling and all that. The couch is over there if you want a place to lie down. If you want a blanket or anything, I'll be in the other room." And with that, he left. Perry went over and sat on the couch. He never missed how nice his nemesis was recently. It put a smile on Perry's bill.

Minutes later, Doofenshmirtz went to check up on his little nemesis. It wasn't like he CARED for the mammal! He just wanted to check that Perry hadn't left to snoop around or something like that. What he came upon was priceless. Perry was on his couch, rolled up in a little ball, dead asleep. A small grin came onto his face, and went to retrieve something. When he came back, he held a blanket in his arms. He covered Perry with the teal-colored blanket, and stood back to let the moment sink in. Doofenshmirtz suddenly felt a desire to kiss the other's forehead, but just as his lips were about to meet Perry's forehead, he thought better of it. He stood up quickly, and dashed out of the room, almost like he was embarrassed about the situation. But, he wasn't. Right?

**Animeluver4evertimes2: And that's it for Chapter 2! What did you all think of it? Please let me know! See you on the next chapter! Oh! And before I forget! Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh! Not me!**


	3. Parties and Confusion

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Hey guys! And welcome to Chapter 3! Hope all of you out there reading this enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3: Parties and Confusion**

It was almost noon, and Phineas was almost halfway done with his chores. Over the years, he had gotten very quick and very good at his job as the maintainer of the house. He had to. Otherwise, he wouldn't get anything to eat, nor would there be a patch of skin on him that would remained uninjured. Perry made the suffering that much less hurtful. Yet, he was away much more now, and for longer amounts of time. But, it put a smile on Phineas's face when Perry came home. He did wonder where his platypus went, but it made him happy when he saw how happy his pet was. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Perry had a certain glow to him at the end of every day.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Phineas screamed to the others as he nearly ran to the door. It was expected of him to do everything that his family didn't want to do. He was catching his breath as he opened the door. "Hello?" he asked as he saw a dark-skinned teen on his porch.

"Hello!" the teen chirped up in an Indian accent. Phineas had seen this kid somewhere. He seemed so familiar. "This is the Flynn home, correct?" the other person questioned, a smile on his face.

"Who wants to know?" Phineas asked, an eyebrow going up in suspicion. He had to admit. This was possibly one of the only times of his life that he was talking to a normal person.

"Ferb Fletcher does. I'm here delivering an invitation to his party tomorrow night. By the way, my name's Baljeet. May I know yours?" the kid, now known as Baljeet, explained. A party, huh? Phineas examined the invitation. It seemed legit. All right. He could trust Baljeet. He extended a hand out to the Indian, and the other took it. They gave a firm handshake, and Phineas introduced himself.

"I'm Phineas." He gave the other a tiny smile, and Baljeet was about to speak, the door was slammed shut on his face. Phineas was pushed back, making the invitation in his hands fly up into the air, where it was promptly caught by four eager hands. It seems like his sisters had broken the sound barrier when they heard the word "party". Phineas moaned in pain and clutched his head as he got up from the floor, only to be shoved back to the floor by the cat fight now occurring.

"Let me read it!" Isabella screeched, pulling on the invitation to go her way.

"No! I'm gonna read it first!" Candace hollered back, pulling the invite her way.

"Let go! You're gonna rip it!" Phineas warned, trying to get his sisters to see reason. But, like always, they ripped off his head and mauled his body.

"You stay out of this!" they shouted in unison, and went back to their fight. That is, until a hand pulled the invitation from their greasy hands.

"What do we have here? An invitation? To what?" Linda asked aloud. She opened the envelope, and began to read. "You are cordially invited to the party of Ferb Fletcher." The rest was mumbled, or, at least, that's how it sounded to Phineas. But, by the time their mother was finished reading, his two sisters were jumping in excitement.

"The party's tomorrow!" Isabella and Candace exclaimed in glee. Then they went into the usual questions that came with getting ready for a party. "What am I going to where?" "What shoes go with that?" "Does this make me look fat?" And yadda, yadda, yadda. On and on. It got annoying, especially since I had to live with that all through the rest of my chores. Which took about six hours. Can you imagine six HOURS of listening to their mindless girl gab? It was pure torture! But, it was finally time for dinner.

I was getting my pink apron on, and this was about the time Perry came back. I was a little depressed when he didn't show up, but I figured he had a very good reason to be gone. Well, no matter. Tonight's dinner was one of my specialties, tacos. I set the table, and called to the others, telling them dinner was ready. I snuck a bit for Perry, and another bit for me. I wanted my pet to be healthy and happy, so I always made sure he had enough food. Sure, I was suffering from malnutrition, but if it was for Perry, it was worth it. They ate quickly and left, leaving Phineas with nothing but a huge mess for him to clean up. He sighed. Oh well. At least they left him some scraps he could eat.

Phineas cleaned the table, making sure not a crumb was left anywhere, and soon made his way up the stairs to his room. He flopped onto his bed, and without even bothering to change, pulled the covers over him. He noticed now that Perry had snuggled himself between Phineas's arms, and chuckled to himself. Perry was glowing more than ever. He wondered what had made his pet so happy. And the two fell into what seemed like the most peaceful sleep they had ever had.

And yet, Phineas was running, running. But, running from what? He stopped in his tracks, and turned around, only to have his breath taken away. Standing in front of him was a Greek god! I mean, how could he not! He was handsome, from his luscious green hair to his feet.

"Phineas…" he whispered his name. Phineas in return blushed. He had never seen this person in front of him. Yet, why did he seem so familiar? It was confusing him. He felt warm when that god was just looking at him. Then, it struck him hard in the chest when the figure said, "I love you, Phineas Flynn."

**Animeluver4evertimes2: That about wraps it up for Chapter 3! Review please! Everybody will get plushies if you do! And a cookie!**


	4. Bonds and Meetings

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Wow, already to Chapter 4! And all in one day! I'm proud of myself! Anyway, enjoy yourselves!**

**Chapter 4: Bonds and Meetings**

Perry woke up to an incredible warmth. It made him feel somewhat safe, and was that other feeling love? He rubbed his eyes, and found himself not on the couch, but in the lap of his nemesis. His eyes widened, and he blushed a dark scarlet. He kept his head down, and pretended to still be asleep. Yet, he was relieved to see that Doofenshmirtz was asleep. Perry was surprised. And also confused. How did he end up on his enemy's lap? And why did it feel so right?

Perry just felt content right there in the doctor's clutches. He examined the man. There was nothing special about him. That much was true. Yet, there was an allure that just seemed to pull the mammal in. He sighed. This was so confusing for the platypus. Suddenly, without a warning, Doofenshmirtz started to stir, and Perry tried to pretend he was still asleep, but no cigar.

"Perry the Platypus? Were you just staring at me? And are you STILL staring at me?" the doctor asked, confusion blunt on his face and voice. Perry was nearly hyperventilating. He WAS staring, and he was caught in the act! But now that he was looking, Doofenshmirtz's eyes were the loveliest shade of blue, and it just made Perry melt….

Wait. What was Perry thinking? He shook his head, demanding that last thought leave his head. Why was his heat racing? He just couldn't decipher where these feelings were coming from. He didn't know what to do about them. If only he could talk to someone!

"You look worse than before, Perry the Platypus. Maybe I should take you to a hospital or something? Or do you even have a fever? Let me check." The doctor put his forehead to Perry's, and at that moment, Perry went ballistic. He feared his heart would explode at that moment. And...Wait. Was that a light blush on Doof's face? Was his nemesis actually blushing? From what?

Doofenshmirtz had been this close to Perry the Platypus before. On multiple occasions, they would have a stare down, or a glaring competition. But now, he felt something being this close to the mammal. The feeling was….warm. Nice. Something he had never felt in his entire life. Until now that is. Did he…. Na. He couldn't…. He couldn't like Perry, right? Or worse. He couldn't be in love with the platypus?

"You don't have a fever. You know… If you ever have anything to talk about, you could always…ya know…talk to me about it." Dr. D mumbled, holding the back of his head in embarrassment. Perry smiled at the fact that Doof was trying to show kindness. It was kind of…cute.

Instead, Perry just climbed up Doof until they were eye to eye. And before he could regret it, he kissed Doof on the cheek, and then proceeded to run off back to his rocket car. It WAS getting late, and Phineas expected him to be back in time for dinner. He was so tardy. But, before he took off, he placed a kiss to palm of his paw, and blew it towards Doofenshmirtz as he took off.

Dr. D sat there, shocked out of his wits. He knew something was wrong with Perry, but did that semi-aquatic mammal actually like him? He sighed. This was too much too absorb. Oh well. Doof touched the cheek that Perry had kissed. The warmth from Perry's kiss lingered, and it felt nice to actually have someone care about him. Other than those wild ocelots, but that's not the point. The point was that the nemesis of his, the only one he really could care about, might return that feeling! And that was all Doof needed to drift back into another peaceful sleep.

It seems like Phineas was waiting for Perry back at home, because when he arrived, he had looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock. That was about the time Phineas was forced to go to bed every day. If he stayed up for a second longer, he would be "persuaded" to go to bed. Just thinking about what could happen to his master made the platypus shiver in fear.

It took the mammal about ten minutes to trek up the staircase, and he grinned a bit when he saw the door to Phineas's room was open the teeniest bit. He squeezed through the opening, and jumped onto Phineas's bed. Perry made himself comfortable between the arms of his master. To be honest, other than Doofenshmirtz, Perry didn't really care about anything else. The two were his world, and if anybody wanted to take that away from him, he would fight for it first.

Perry knew he was dreaming. That much he was sure of. It had started out so peacefully, with the doctor and he fighting as usual. But, suddenly, the two were enveloped in fog. Perry panicked when he lost sight of Dr. D, and spent at least five minutes looking before hearing a sound. A terrible sound, almost as if someone couldn't breathe. He followed the sound to its source, and he was terrified at what he saw. Doofenshmirtz lay on the floor in front of him. He wasn't breathing, and he didn't move. Perry tried to bring the doctor back to life, but it was no use. He let out a silent scream to the world above him. And then it went black.

Perry opened his eyes, his heart racing at the horrible dream he had just had. Yet, he was relieved at the same time. It was only a DREAM and nothing more. Seconds later, he heard Phineas suddenly sit up, probably resulting from a nightmare as well. He gave a chatter, hoping that that would calm down the teen, at least for a little moment.

"Perry? Oh, I'm sorry boy. Did I wake you up?" Phineas asked, not expecting an answer from the teal platypus. He picked him up, and stroked his fur, which calmed the both of them down. "It was freaky, boy. My dream seemed so realistic. I feel like I've seen that person somewhere. The god with the green hair…" Perry looked at Phineas, only to see that he had gone back to sleep. The mammal rolled his eyes, but a smile had gotten itself onto his face. And slowly, but surely, Perry was on the next ride to Sleep Town…

The next morning came and went like any other, or at least, to Phineas Flynn it did. Yet, it surprised him that his only chore was to go shopping. Then again, when he saw the list, he reconsidered that last thought. He put a leash on Perry, and walked towards the store, which was thankfully only a couple of blocks away. He started on his merry way, and about halfway through, he felt something. Phineas had the feeling of being watched. He waved it off as paranoia. But, he just couldn't ignore that feeling when it stayed with him until he reached the grocery store.

Phineas decided to forget about it, and started on his big list. Problem was that he had a budget of fifty dollars for about eighty items. He sighed. The teen was officially screwed. And just as he was about to grab a bag of chips, a hand suddenly covered his own. It felt like an electric shock had coursed through his body at the contact. He quickly turned his head to see who wouldn't let go of his hand. A lump formed in his throat at the sight of the person. A teen about two years older than him stood before Phineas. At the top of his head sat a mop of green hair, and before he could do it himself, the person closed his jaw shut. Phineas blushed for the fact that he had been caught gawking. The other chuckled, and it sounded like bells going off, and in a positively heart-melting British accent, he spoke.

"Hello. My name is Ferb Fletcher."

It was the person from his dream.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: That about wraps up Chapter 4! Things seem to be heating up a bit, huh? Keep reading to find out what happens next! Read and review, por favor!**


	5. Operation: Party Crasher

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Hello! Here's Chapter 5! I'm running out of things to say….**

**Chapter 5: Operation: Party Crasher**

Phineas Flynn was now officially freaked out. Random people from your dreams don't just show up in real life! Yet, here was that Greek god from his dream last night, now known as Ferb Fletcher. The teen was trying his best not to scream, trying his best to believe that he was still dreaming. Yeah, that's right. He was dreaming, and soon he would wake up next to Perry and go straight to work like he usually did…

"All you all right?" asked Ferb, a hint of concern leaking through. Of course Phineas wasn't okay! How would you feel? Phineas was tempted to slap himself, do anything to get himself out of this nightmare! So, he did the alternative. He pinched himself.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. Well, that didn't work. He blinked. It was reality after all. He sighed and looked down. Maybe he was just going crazy. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt something soft caressing his hand.

"Whatever gave you the idea that pinching your hand be a good response to my question? A simple 'Fine, thank you' would have sufficed." Ferb smiled, secretly happy to be teasing Phineas. The other pouted, seeing as how Ferb was mocking him.

"Well, Mr. Comedian, if I'm to be the new subject of your jokes, then I'm afraid I will have to take my leave." Phineas announced in a bloody-good British accent, and was about to walk away when he noticed that he couldn't move his right hand.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I was just messing with you; you do know that, right?" Ferb rushed to say. Phineas smiled. He knew what he really meant to say was. '_Please don't leave!' _So, he wouldn't. Why he wouldn't, though, he had no idea why.

"Yeah, I know. Just messing with your head. Ya know, revenge for messing with mine." Phineas wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and that made Ferb laugh in response. He didn't know why he liked being around this green-haired punk, but he wasn't complaining.

"Hey, could you help me with my shopping Ferb? I'll owe ya one." Phineas almost stuttered out, somewhat nervous asking a complete stranger to help him. But, something told Phineas that he could trust Ferb Fletcher. Perhaps that little voice in the back of his head was telling him that this was his chance to take a step and start living his life. Well, whoever it was, he was going to take it.

"I would be honored to, Phineas" Ferb bowed like a gentleman, and held out his hand for Phineas to grab it. But, Ferb's smile faltered as he saw Phineas's falter as well. "What's wrong?"

"I never introduced myself. So, how do you know my name?" Phineas gasped out, taking a step back in fear. Was Ferb some kind of stalker? Or perhaps an assassin? But wait. Why stalk a loser like him in the first place? Questions buzzed in Phineas's skull, nut no answers. "Get away from me." Phineas whispered, taking another step back. Yet, had forgotten about Perry's leash (and more or less Perry, but that's not the point here) and he slipped on it. He was falling fast towards the floor, and he prepared for the impact, but he never felt the solid floor. He opened his eyes (though he had never remembered closing them in the first place), and saw that he was in Ferb's arms.

"Get away from me!" Phineas muttered, blushing bright red as he tried to push Ferb away. Ferb grasped Phineas hands in one of his, and held them above his head.

"Phineas, please listen to me! I go to the same school as you! I was in your English class last year! I sat right behind you!" Ferb tried to talk some sense into the other, wanting so desperately to hug Phineas to his chest and never let him go. He could see the other was about to burst into tears. Oh god, he had never meant for this to happen! He had let Phineas's name slip out by accident! Ferb was just so happy to actually be near the teen…

Ferb Fletcher. The name finally clicked in Phineas's mind. Ferb was the name of the most popular guy in school last year! So, why was he here with him right then when he could be out partying with his friends instead? Wait.

"Oh crap! The shopping list!" Phineas nearly screamed as he stood up quickly, making the guy's chests meet, resulting in both of their faces to turn pink. "Um, sorry Ferb, but I really have to finish shopping now! My family will be wondering where I am!" He sped off down the aisle, not even caring where Perry had gone at the moment. Though, he paused for a minute when he heard Ferb call out.

"Are you coming to my party tonight?" Ferb asked with genuine curiosity. And needless to say, Phineas knew the answer at once.

"No. Can't make it. Sorry." He whispered to himself as he walked a bit faster to the end of the aisle. He turned a corner, and that closed the door Phineas was about to open and let himself be free. But, as long as he was living with the people he classified as "family", he knew he wouldn't, no, couldn't, be happy.

But, he knew what he was going to do that night. He was going let himself go to that party, all right. But, he would go as Phineas Flynn. No, he would go as an entirely different person. It was, after all, a masquerade party, after all.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Wow, getting a little angsty towards the end there ,huh? Well, anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, and hope that you'' stay with me for the next chapter! See ya soon!**


	6. Chills and Thrills

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Here's Chapter 6! Updating might be a bit slow, since of school. (Hate it so far….) Anyway, back to the lighter side of things! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Chills and Thrills**

Phineas had taken Perry with him to do the shopping. The mammal hated that leash. He didn't like being restrained like that, but he would break out of it anyway. Once Phineas had taken his attention away from him, he slipped out of his leash, and walked over the cereal aisle. He pulled out a random box, and he entered a secret opening that lead to his lair. When Perry arrived, the lights were off, which he had anticipated. Today was O.W.C.A.'s day off, so nobody was there, which Perry used to his advantage. Hr boarded his hover car, and flew out an opening through the roof, and made his way towards the only other place he ever wanted to be.

When Perry landed, something was off. The building was unusually quiet, and it kinda creeped Perry out. Where was the doctor? Perry continued to make his way through the building when he came upon an incredibly large room. Suddenly, the lights flashed on, which blinded Perry for a minute. But, even a blind person could hear the words that came with that light.

"Happy Neme-versary, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cheered gleefully. The platypus rubbed his eyes, and then took a good look around the room. So that's where all of the items Doof had bought the other day. A smile came onto Perry's face. Dr. D had done all of this for him? He was touched.

"How do you like it, Perry the Platypus? I didn't know what you liked, so I just got a bit of everything, and ta-da." Doofenshmirtz mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, which Perry found adorable. Perry walked over to the doctor, and hugged his leg. He hoped that all of the things that Perry was feeling at that moment would be conveyed in that little act of emotion. Apparently, it did, when Perry felt himself picked up. Dr. D hugged the little platypus back, and right then and there, Perry was at utter bliss.

"Well, I set up this whole buffet for us! It would be a shame if we let it go to waste, am I right?" Doofenshmirtz pointed out, and let the mammal down. He offered a plate to Perry, who happily accepted it with a smile on his face. He filled his plate with foods he had only seen Phineas and Ferb eat, and the pair made their way over to a couch in the corner of the room.

The two dug in to their food, and Perry was delighted to be able to experience these new tastes. What made it better was that his nemesis was the one who made this possible. But, something was wrong. Perry felt in his gut that something bad was about to happen, something life changing. That feeling was confirmed when he heard a sound that make his eyes shoot open wide. It sounded like someone was choking. And anyone could guess who it was. If it wasn't Perry than it was….

Perry shot out of his seat, and quickly turned around, only to gasp at the sight. Doof was choking, and his face was turning blue. Perry had to do something, and fast. He got behind the doctor, and tried to apply the Heimlich maneuver, but it was a little tough, seeing as Dr. D was at least three sizes bigger than the little platypus. The nest thing he did was jump on his chest. What else was he to do? The evils scientist was now purple, and after four or five times, he had finally managed to dislodge the food from Doofenshmirtz's throat. The only thing was that he wasn't breathing.

Perry looked for a pulse, and found one, yet it was weak and slow. This moment was possibly one of the only moments in his life that the mammal was truly terrified. He knew what he had to do. He parted the doctor's lips, took a deep breath, and pressed his lips to the others. He breathed out and in, out and in, trying desperately to bring his sweet doctor back to life. After a couple of minutes, it seemed like all was lost, until he felt the man beneath him stir. Perry was crying tears of joy as he stepped back to give the other a little space to sit up.

Doof was coughing harshly, and attempted to sit up. His body felt worn out, and his head throbbed. What had happened to him? He remembered sitting down to eat with Perry the Platypus. Then it was all a blur to him after that. He remembered that he couldn't breathe, and that he was somewhere very cold. He had stayed there, cold and alone for what seemed like forever when he suddenly felt warmth envelop him. The doctor then had opened his eyes to a crying Perry, and, well, here we are back to the current situation.

"Perry the Platypus, are you all right? Why are you crying?" Doofenshmirtz's voice sounded rough and soft, so he tried clearing his voice a couple of times. Perry shook his head, and pointed to his neck. The mammal was telling him to not talk, but when did he ever listen to the platypus anyway?

"Listen Perry. I don't remember what happened, but I do see that you're crying right now. Could you stop? I don't like it when you're like this…" The doctor whispered the last part, blushing a bit at the statement. He watched as Perry wiped his tears and managed a little smile, if only to amuse the evil scientist. "But while I'm at it, what DID happen? Ya know, I'm kinda curious."

The doctor slowly stood up, and made his way towards the surveillance room. I mean, which evil scientist didn't have one? Perry started to panic. Doof would freak out if he saw how he had been brought back to the real world. Perry jumped in front of the other, and tried just about everything to get his attention away from the surveillance room. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't fall for any of that though! It was probably a trap anyway. Perry the Platypus was good at setting those up, almost as good as himself. He opened the door and sat himself down in a seat, hoping that be rewinding the tape a little would reveal what had happened.

And then it struck him hard in the gut when he froze it. He gaped at the image on the screen, his face turning red. Perry the Platypus's beak was on his lips, and that was all it took for him to smile. Wait, what? Smile? He was smiling? He heard a chatter, and looked down to find Perry pulling on his lab coat, eyes looking as if tears would start falling from them again.

Perry didn't want the doctor to be disgusted with him. He couldn't take it if he was rejected. But he was surprised when he saw that Dr. D had a smile on his face. A tear fell out of Perry's eye, and the scientist wiped it away.

"Aww, Perry the Platypus. I'm not mad at you. Actually, I…. am kind of sad that I wasn't awake for that. You see… I…. I…" Man, Doof had to give those movie actors some credit! They always made confessing their love so easy! He felt another tug on his lab coat, and saw Perry motion for him to bend down. The last time he had fallen for that, Doof had ended up with a bloody nose. But, this time, something compelled the doctor to do as the mammal commanded.

He bent down, and Perry grabbed a hold of his head. The platypus leaned forward, and their lips connected. The kiss was nothing big. Just a simple peck, yet to them, it meant so much more. They separated, and you could see that they had a sort of glow surrounding them.

Perry gave another chatter, and Doofenshmirtz replied back, "I love you too, Perry the Platypus." And they kissed again, knowing that they were meant to be together, no matter what anyone would think.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: And that's the end of the chapter! Finally, right? Well, see you all next time!**


	7. Love in Disguises

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Hey all of you readers out there! Welcome to Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Chapter 7: Love in Disguises**

Phineas ran all of the way home, clutching Perry's leash with an iron-tight grip. He wished it was Perry he was holding, but, what were you going to do, right? He had to hurry; otherwise he wouldn't make it to the party in time. He made it to his front door, and stopped to catch his breath. He reached for the doorknob, and turned it. But, the thing was, it wouldn't turn. The door was locked!

Phineas started to panic. His family REALLY didn't him to go to that party, did they? He sighed, and sat down on the porch. He hugged his knees, and tears started to drop down his cheeks. He had finally planned to take action in his life, when this stopped him! His mother kept the key to every door and window in the house, and didn't let anyone near them. He knew they hid one somewhere outside, but he didn't know where. And he didn't have time to look. It was the end, wasn't it?

He heard a noise, and looked up. It couldn't be, could it…? It was! Perry stood before him with what looked like the key to the front door in his mouth!

"Boy! Wherever did you find this? Oh Perry, I love you!" Phineas held Perry to his chest tightly before letting him back down. He put the key in the lock, crossed his fingers, and turned. He heard a clicking noise, and grinned widely. Yes! He slammed the door open, and ran up the stairs two at a time. Once he was in front of his room, he banged the door open. It wouldn't matter how much noise he made. Nobody was home anyway. He looked at his clock. It was six-thirty. The party started at seven. That gave Phineas plenty of time to change.

Twenty minutes passed by, and Phineas was done with his outfit. He stood in the mirror to examine his work. He smiled. He had done a good job. He had put on an Organization XIII coat he had worked on for weeks now, gelled his hair into spikes that went practically everywhere, and made actual chakrams in his metal works class! He had to admit. He made a pretty Axel.

He looked at the clock again. He only had eight minutes to get to Ferb's house. Only he had no idea where Ferb's house WAS! He ran out of the door, telling Perry to take care of the house while he was gone. He closed his eyes, and ran, just ran. Somehow, he knew he would feel when he was getting close.

In the pit of his stomach, it grew hotter and hotter until it was almost unbearable. Phineas's eyes snapped open, and he smiled at the sight he saw. It was a house surrounded with cars. And if a house was crowded, that could only mean one thing: a party was going down! Phineas had made it!

He walked through the open front door with his hood up, and his mouth gaped open. He had never been in a room with this many teens before, and it made him feel uncomfortable. Phineas spotted his sisters near Ferb, practically clinging onto him like a leech would.

Their eyes met, and Phineas pulled his hood down further. He waded through the crowd, knowing Ferb was close on his tail. He couldn't let himself be caught, not after he said he wasn't going to go in the first place. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and it flipped him around. The hand slammed on the wall next to Phineas's head, and said teen gulped in fear. Ferb was inches from his lips, and he spoke in a whisper.

"I thought you said you weren't coming tonight. You lied to me." Ferb stated as a glare made its way onto his face.

"Yeah, so what? It's my life, and my body. I can decide if I want to lie or not. What are you going to do about it?" A smirk grew on Phineas's face, but faltered as he felt Ferb cup his cheek.

"This." He whispered huskily as he connected his lips to Phineas's. Phineas's eyes grew wide, but slowly slid closed. Warmth spread through his entire body, and it felt like he was on fire. But, if felt nice. It felt good. He felt a tongue prodding his lips, begging him to part. And, he did. Ferb's tongue burst through, and ravished his mouth, leaving nothing untouched. It made the both of them feel something that they had never felt before. Soon, they had to part for air. They separated, and gasped for air. Phineas's lungs burned, but in a good way. Ferb smiled, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you, Phineas Flynn."

Phineas gasped in shock. Had his dream been a premonition about this? This was too much to absorb right now. He didn't know what to think or what to feel.

"Who IS that that Ferb is hanging out with?" Isabella asked in her snooty voice.

"I dunno, but whoever it is, is making a HUGE mistake!" Candace replied, pointing to the pair as they watched one run off.

"Phineas, wait!" Ferb called after the other, and ran after him. But, to no avail, the auburn-haired teen had gotten away. Ferb gritted his teeth in anger. That was the second time in one day that he had let the love of his life get away from him. But this time, he wasn't giving up! He then noticed that Phineas had dropped something. An orange cell phone was on the sidewalk in front of him. He picked it up, and opened it. It was Phineas's all right. After all, it had a picture of him and a teal-furred platypus as a screensaver. Ferb smiled at this. Phineas looked better with a smile on his face.

Ferb turned on his heel, and started back to his party. He held the cell phone close to his heart, and knew that sooner or later Phineas would notice that he had dropped his cell phone, and he would have to call to get it back. Ferb was anticipating for that phone call. Hopefully, Ferb could convince Phineas to stay the next time they met.

**Animeluver4evertime2: That's it for today folks! And probably for a while, too. Busy with school and all that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please tell me how I can improve!**


	8. Happiness and Victory

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Sorry for the delay. I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block, but know it's gone! So, without further ado, chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Happiness and Victory**

Perry glanced at his watch, knowing that it was about time to go home. He didn't want to leave, but he had to, in order to keep his cover. The mammal jumped from the doctor's hold, feeling sad at the loss of warmth, and pointed at his watch. He hoped that Dr. D would get the message that it was time for Perry to depart.

"It's time for you to leave?" Doofenshmirtz asked, and then sighed as the platypus gave a nod of his head. "Aww. Well, if there's no avoiding it, then, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, even though the answer was pretty obvious. Perry beamed, and gave the doctor a hug, meaning 'Of course I will!'

The platypus detached himself from his nemesis, no, lover, and started his way back to his hover car, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Can I tell you something before you leave, Perry the Platypus?" Doof pleaded, giving Perry his "puppy-dog eyes". The mammal gave a chatter and a wave as a signal for the doctor to continue. He just couldn't resist those eyes, and Doof had used that knowledge to his advantage! When had the mammal become such a softie?

"I just wanted to tell you that this has been the happiest time in my whole life! Thank you for making it possible, Perry. And, good night. Or should I say evening since it's barely, like, five thirty?" A tiny grin appeared on Perry's face. Seeing the doctor like this was just too cute!

The platypus motioned for the doctor to bend down, and Doof complied, curious as to what his little nemesis wanted. Perry pecked him on the lips quickly, and then ran back to his hover car, a pink blush evident on his face. This feeling was still so new to him, to the both of them. But, it was a good change. The mammal took off, seeing Doofenshmirtz waving goodbye. Perry returned the gesture with a tip of his fedora. And with that, he started the return trip home.

Even though the trip usually took only about 10 minutes, this time was different. This time Perry had Dr. D on his mind, and that distracted him. So, it took the platypus about 30 minutes instead. But, Perry didn't mind. He was about to land, when, from the sky, he spotted Phineas on the porch, tears flowing from his eyes. A cloud of sadness rained on Perry's love parade. He didn't like seeing his master, his family, like this.

He quickly parked, and ran back up to the backyard. Perry snuck his way along the wall, and tried to see if Phineas was saying anything. He wasn't, but then he noticed that Phin was trying to pry open the door with his hands. His eyes widened in realization. The idiots that his master called family had locked him out! Wait a minute. Perry thought for a moment. He remembered that Phineas had mentioned something about an extra key or whatever. Where could it be? Then, Perry snapped his fingers, remembering something from earlier that day.

"_Now my two lovely daughters. Since today's such an important day, I will let you hide the key from Phineas. Sound okay to you?" Linda asked, already knowing their answers. They hardly got to hide the key. "Of course, mother!" they cheered in unison, anticipation radiating from the pair. Candace snatched the key, and the duo took off, racing towards the front door. They rushed by Perry, awakening him from his nap. He grew suspicious, and followed them. The mammal had learned that when they were happy, something bad was going on. He tip-toed after them, until they stopped in front of a bed of flowers. Isabella dropped they key into the bed of violet Irises, cackling like madmen. _

"_Phineas will never find the key to the front door!" Candace gave a glee-filled shriek. _

"_Yes!" Isabella agreed with a smirk on her heavily make-upped face. "Besides, we all know he's allergic."_

_They high-fived each other before casually walking back into the house, acting like nothing had ever happened. _

Perry shook with rage as the memories rose within him. Those two backstabbing girls! That was a low blow, even for a pair as diabolical as them! Everyone who knew his master knew that whenever he even touched an Iris, he blew up like a hot air balloon. Perry swiftly took off his fedora, and assumed his pet mode. He crawled over to the violet Irises, their beauty accentuated by the sunset appearing over the horizon. He dived in headfirst, and trudged through the flowers until he felt something cold and smooth brush against his fur. He picked up the key in his mouth. Victory!

The platypus took a quick dip in a puddle, making sure to get all of the Iris's pollen off of him and the key. Once he made sure that he was clear, he ran around the house and climbed up the stairs of the porch. Perry arrived just in time for Phineas to turn around and spot the semi-aquatic mammal.

"Boy! Wherever did you find this? Oh Perry, I love you!" Phineas shouted as he gathered Perry in his arms, and squeezed him tight. Perry watched as Phineas stuck the key in the lock, and smiled when he heard the familiar "click" of a door unlocking. His master sprinted inside, leaving Perry to slowly trail after him. He observed Phin as he rushed to get his costume on. It was his favorite video game, after all.

Kingdom Hearts was what Phineas spent half of his free time on. The other half was spent on his dream, becoming a world-renowned engineer. But, that wasn't important right now. Right now, it was all about Phineas, and Perry knew that. Perry was sitting on the couch, waiting for his master to come down. He just didn't expect Phin to run out the front door, uttering a "You're in charge, boy!" and leaving Perry with a surprised expression on his face.

The front door slammed shut, and Perry just sat there for 5 minutes. A grin made its way onto the mammal's face as he picked up the remote. He flicked on the television, and made himself comfy. Sleeping Beauty was on ABC Family. Good. That was one of Perry's favorites, after all.

**Animeluver4evrtimes2: It's finally done! Yays! Sorry for taking so long! Please stay with me! I'm going to try and get out a new chapter every week. I'm thinking about every Saturday or Sunday, so be sure to look in every now and then, okay? Thank you for reading! **


	9. Confessions

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Sorry I couldn't get it during the weekend, so this week, I'll try to get out three chapters to make up for it! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

Phineas was running for what seemed like his dear life, and to him, it was. Ferb Fletcher, the most popular kid in school, had kissed him, the biggest loser in school! The logic didn't add up, and it confused Phineas to no end. And it frustrated him to be confused. He wasn't used to having this light feeling in the pit of his stomach, or this pang of utter dread in his chest. It was like he was freaking bipolar here! Feeling happy one moment, then the next lonely.

Maybe it was just a phase he was going through. Yeah, that was it. It was like when a girl got pregnant. They had vicious mood swings, but then, after they have the baby, the mood swings go away. Phineas reassured himself that that was the reason for acting like that.

He suddenly stopped for a moment, and clutched a fist to his chest. But how could he answer the questions he desperately WANTED the answers to? Why did he like it so much when Ferb's lips melded with his? Why did it feel so right when he felt Ferb press up against him? Why had it felt like, when the pressed against the other, it felt like two pieces of a puzzle were connecting?

Phineas sighed. It was the only thing he could do at that moment that wouldn't lead to a mental breakdown. He then gasped as he remembered something his mother had told him before he had left to do the shopping that day.

"_Phineas, before I come home at twelve-thirty tonight, I want this house to be clean. I want it to be so clean that I would let my daughters eat off of it. If it isn't clean, well then, you know what'll happen don't you?" Linda finished with a maniacal grin similar to that of a killer's. _

He shivered at the memory, and then gave a quick glance at his watch. It was eleven-thirty. That gave him an hour, at the most, to make his house shine. He knew this next hour would be one of the hardest of his life, aside from that one time during AP U.S. History, but that was a whole other matter. He shook his head to get out of his thoughts, and took a look at his surroundings. He was about five minutes from his house. So he prepared himself, and sprinted for home, his hour starting.

The front door burst open, revealing an exhausted Phineas. He looked absolutely drained of his energy, but he needed to clean the house. His body felt so hot, and he fell to the floor. Phineas's body felt like it was on fire, but he ignored it, and started crawling towards the couch. He spotted Perry wrapped in a purple blanket, and reached out for him.

"Perry…" he moaned out, almost as if he were in pain. The semi-aquatic mammal looked up at his master's voice, and a look of panic swept across the platypus's face. Perry gave a chatter before jumping off of the couch. He made his way towards Phineas, and said auburn-haired teen passed out, shivering harshly.

He slowly opened his eyes, and from his mouth, a small whine escaped. Phineas's head throbbed like he had a migraine, and he was so cold… He pulled the covers around him closer and curled up into a little ball. Anything to gather some warmth. Nothing seemed to work! So, he tried to sit up, which resulted in a wave of dizziness washing over him. However, Phineas ignored it, and attempted to stand up, which was a really bad idea.

His knees almost immediately buckled under him, and he luckily caught himself on his night stand. Phineas was now panting heavily, desperately fighting off waves of nausea. He flopped back on the bed with an audible "thump". His mind was an enigma at that moment. He couldn't concentrate on anything, and it was all a blur to him. It was like he was in a hypnotic state, or perhaps this was all a dream. All the teen knew was that he didn't know.

Perry watched the boy with a worried look plastered on his face. He had even almost jumped and caught his master when he had stood up. Luckily, there was no need, which made the platypus give a sigh of relief. But, he felt something was wrong, like something was missing or forgotten. Perry then realized that Phineas's cell phone was gone. If his mother or sisters found out that the device was gone, Phineas would be in for it. And the semi-aquatic mammal didn't want to see his family get hurt.

So, he did what any other platypus would do. Well, if any other platypus had a double life as a secret agent, but let's not dwell on that thought. He called Phineas's cell phone. Perry had memorized the number in case anything like this ever happened. He gripped the home phone with his teeth, and jumped onto the bed. The mammal set the phone beside his master's head, and listened for that familiar "click" that symbolized that someone had picked up. After a couple of minutes, someone finally picked up, and a smile found its way onto Perry's face.

"_Hello?"_Someone answered with a heart-melting British accent. _"Phineas? Is that you?"_

Phineas's eyes widened with shock as he thought he had just heard Ferb's voice. He was hallucinating, right? So, it wouldn't matter what he said. It wasn't like it was real life or anything.

"Ferb? Why did you kiss me? Are you playing with me? Toying with my emotions for some sick prank or something? Well, let me tell you mister, I don't like it!"

"_Phineas, let me explain. I-"_

"No! Let me tell you! I…. I… I don't WANT to feel like this! This warmth in my stomach whenever I hear you speak! This pang of loneliness when you're not near! That shock that ran through me when you kissed me! And… And… I'm just so confused!" By this point, tears ran down the teen's cheeks as his bottled up emotions were being released all at once.

This is all so new to me! And, it's weird! I'm not used to being shown compassion. The only one who has ever loved me is Perry! Why are you doing this to me, Ferb? I think I might be… Possibly might be… in…"

"_In love with me?" _Ferb proposed, sounding just a tad bit hopeful.

"I'm… in love with you?" Phineas asked aloud. Could it be true? Could he truly be in love with Ferb Fletcher, the school's playboy? No. He just couldn't! It went against all he had ever taught himself to believe! He was supposed to grow up alone, with nobody but Perry being one of the only important things in his life. But, now… Phineas gulped loudly.

"I AM in love with you, Ferb Fletcher." Phineas admitted, his face turning even redder than it already was. "There, ya happy. Now you can go tell your little "friends" that this loser turned gay for you. But, promise me that after you break my heart, never see or talk to me again." Phineas whispered, on the verge of tears.

"_Please let me explain Phineas. You see, my love for you started back last year, when we were in Chemistry. You remember the day when the people in there were throwing a party? Well, I was sitting, just reading a book, when I noticed that you were the only one besides me that was sitting. You were working on something, and by the way it looked, you were really getting into it. The way your eyes sparkled… The way your smile lit up the whole room…. I instantly fell in love. And it was from that point on that I was determined to know everything about you. That's why I hung out with your sisters! So I could learn more about you! And, that's why I've always invited those two obnoxious brats to my parties. I was always hoping that you would come to one, and we could finally meet. But, you never did. So, when I saw you at the supermarket, I just couldn't resist. But, look. That's not the point. The point is that I sincerely love you, Phineas Flynn."_

Phineas couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ferb loved him! But, it wasn't really real. It was all just a dream. A cruel dream that, when he woke up, would have to end. So, he just went back to sleep, not knowing that what really happened was the truth. And before Ferb could ask where Phineas had gone, Perry clicked the phone off. The mammal was starting to regret calling Phineas's cell phone, but he pushed the though away as he curled up beside his master, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed the show, and I hope you'll stay for the next chapter! Until then, good day! And, reviews would be appreciated!**


	10. Sweet Dreams and Close Calls

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Hello again, my fellow readers! Before we begin, I would like to thank everyone who has read! It makes me smile knowing people are reading this! So, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you out there that's reading this story! Thank you! And now, without further ado, let this chapter begin!**

**Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams and Close Calls**

To Perry, Sleeping Beauty never got any older. He had watched it so many times; he could probably recite the whole thing by heart. That is, if he wanted to. But, he didn't. So, he didn't. Instead, he snuggled into his favorite purple blanket, and gave a sigh of relaxation. It was nice when he could get some time to himself once in a while, which wasn't often. So, Perry usually tried to stretch these moments, and try to make them last longer.

It hadn't been long since Phineas had left for the party, but it was long enough for Sleeping Beauty to finish. Perry noticed that Beauty and the Beast, another favorite of his, was coming up next. The mammal wanted to watch it, yet, he felt his eye lids grow heavy. Within seconds, the platypus was on the train to Dream Land.

Perry was standing in the middle of a road on what seemed like a normal day. That was, until he looked at himself. He gave a chatter of surprise as he saw that, instead of his normal fedora, he wore a hat made of blue velvet with a black stripe it the middle. It looked like something someone from the olden days would wear. That wasn't what seemed weird to Perry, though. No, it was the poofy shirt he was wearing. It was white, and similar to the kind that pirates usually wore. Or pirates like Jack Sparrow. One or the other. And to top it off, he didn't like the fact that his grapple gun was replaced with a sword. The weapon of choice was so cliché. Nonetheless, he had nothing better to do but take the road he was on.

It seemed like the concrete road went on for eternity, but the semi-aquatic mammal nearly gasped at what he saw. There was a castle coming up, and dark, menacing clouds surrounded it, sending a message of warning to anyone who dared cross its path. Somehow, all of this seemed very familiar to Perry for some reason, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. With a shrug, he started to run towards the castle, on a case that he was getting bored.

As he got closer, he took into account that the gothic-looking castle was also surrounded by sharp, bitch-black thorns. That didn't bother the platypus too much. He could squeeze through easily, since he was so small. Plus, he had amazing reflexes, speed, and endurance from his secret agent training, so he would use those qualities to his advantage. Perry swiveled, twirled, ducked, and did everything in his power to get to the entrance. He almost felt like it was making him do the movements on purpose, almost like the thorns wanted him to dance. It was embarrassing, to say the least. But, it was kinda…. fun, in a way. The mammal could say, well, think, that he didn't do this sort of thing on a daily basis.

The mammal finally got to the doors after what seemed like forever to Perry. He pushed the doors open with ease, only to see countless people in a deep sleep. They were everywhere, from on the floor to on the roof. He crept along the floor, trying not to make a sound as to not wake up the sleeping kingdom. The feeling of déjà vu passed over him again, but he still couldn't remember where this scene was from. The platypus looked for some sort of life that was conscious, something that would give him a lead on what to do. He ended up not finding one, but he did find a secret entrance. He passed through to find a circular staircase that traveled up a couple of stories. Five, at least. He made a noise of displeasure as he took the first step out of who knows how many.

Five thousand steps. That's how many stairs the mammal had to walk up. Well, actually, about halfway through, he started trudging, then two-thirds of the way was spent crawling out of desperation. He didn't like showing vulnerability, but it wasn't bad to show it now and then. As long as it didn't become a habit, that is. Anyway, all of those steps had led to a door. Perry slowly opened the door, and gave a peek inside. What lay inside, however, made a light pink blush find its way onto his face.

Inside the room was a purple and green bed, giving off an aura that was familiar to him. That was because on the bed lay Doofenshmirtz. But what made Perry blush was the fact that the doctor was wearing a dress. It was a beautiful sight, well, at least for the secret agent it was. Doof wore a dark blue dress, almost like the color of his eyes, and it was covered with red and black ribbons. Lace adorned the collar, bottom, and sleeves of the dress, making it seem older than it actually was. The breath was literally snatched from Perry as he absorbed the sight, and after staring for a while, he kept the memory in his head for later.

He was getting closer to remembering where he was. Let's see, he thought. Sleeping kingdom, castle surrounded by thorns, person sleeping in bed…. He snapped his fingers. He was in Sleeping Beauty! But, why? And a sudden thought crossed his mind. Where was the evil witch that was bent on destroying his entire being?

Then, as on cue, smoke was coming out of the floorboards, which made Perry take two steps back. A figure emerged from the smoke, and the mammal grew confused as he saw that it was Vanessa, the daughter of the man in the bed. His eyes narrowed, and he gave a chatter, putting two and two together to figure out that the Goth in front of him was the evil witch.

"What am I doing here? Well, it obvious that I'm protecting my father." Vanessa replied, giving a flip of her hair. The platypus stood rigid, shocked that Vanessa could understand. I mean, nobody could understand him, right? At least, if he COULD be understand, than nobody had responded until now.

"I think you might be thinking 'How can she understand me?' or something like that, right? Well, if you must know, I have learned the language of Platynese for about three years now. Not because I wanted to either. Mom said I had to do something productive with my time. So, like, I'm one of out of about five people that can understand the ancient language. Cool, huh?" Vanessa finished with a sarcastic tone, and then promptly proceeded to sigh.

"Listen, I'm not really evil. A little bit sure, but not that much. Look, the point here is that this was all a test to see who deserved my dad. Yes, I know he isn't much of a catch, but I secretly do care about him. So, I put a spell on him. A spell that would be undone when his 'true love' kisses him. I don't know why it put everyone to sleep, but the black thorns were a nice touch, don't you agree?"

Vanessa paused to let Perry absorb what he was being told. It didn't take long, but he did notice that the Goth girl was talking a lot more than usual. It was kinda creepy, in a way, if he thought about it. The platypus gave another chatter, which could be loosely translated to, 'What now?'

"Well, I was hoping that a nice woman would be the one to kiss my dad. But, whenever they made it up here (which wasn't many), they were disappointed at what they found! I can see where they're coming from, but still! It took me, like, an hour just casting the spell! Do you know what I mean?" The brunette slapped her forehead, and mumbled to herself, "Look at me. I'm talking to a platypus."

"You're the only one who hasn't run away! But, I don't want my dad to be with a platypus, especially a male one! So, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm going to kill you, and then go hang out with my friends. How does that sound to you?"

Of course it sounded horrible to Perry! He wouldn't let himself get killed by this witch! So, he pulled a trick out of the book. He pointed to a random place in the tower, and chattered, 'Look, boots on sale!'

Vanessa turned her head, and uttered a "Where?" That gave Perry the opportunity to unsheathe his sword, and hit Vanessa in the back of the head with the hilt. Hey, Perry didn't kill. He stunned, in more ways than one. He stepped over an unconscious Goth, and carefully made his way to the bed. The doctor really DID look cute. The mammal leaned down, ready to capture Dr. D's lips in a kiss when….

His eyes snapped open when he heard the front door slam open. He saw Phin take two steps into the house, then collapse onto the ground. An expression of panic made its way onto Perry's face. Was Phineas okay? Why was he home so early? He had to take a closer look.

"Perry…" his master moaned, reaching out a hand to the platypus. That settled it. Perry had to help. He got up on two legs, but not before checking the time. 12: 02 was what he read from the clock in the living room. He walked over to his master, put a hand around his shoulder, and literally dragged him up the stairs and to his room. Hey, Phineas wasn't exactly light, ya know. Plus, it was a good thing that he was unconscious. Otherwise he would've been met with tons of questions. But, now wasn't the time to dwell on the what ifs. Now was the time to take care of his family.

He took note of the teen's fever, and laid him in bed. He noticed Phin was shivering, so he put a light blanket over him. His master looked so…. vulnerable in his sick state. He looked so helpless, so alone. Perry sighed as he remembered a tiny detail that the mother had ordered Phineas to do. The house! Perry glanced at the clock, which read 12: 10. The semi-aquatic mammal only had twenty minutes to make the house shine. He snapped his fingers as he had an epiphany. He reached under his hat, and took out a purple and green ray gun. He had always had it ever since Door had asked Perry to help him clean up his apartment. He had called it the Clean Up-inator!, which made Perry secretly smile. He had found it cute when Doofenshmirtz had always seemed to end his inventions with the word 'inator'.

He shook his head to get him off of Cloud nine, and seized the ray gun. He soon started shooting pretty much everything, leaving behind a shiny sheen, even on the carpet. He was soon done, and stole one more glance at the clock. 12: 29. Perry wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and gave a 'phew' of relief. It had been an extremely close call.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: That about wraps it up for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I saw the new episodes of Phineas and Ferb, and the chapter practically wrote itself! I found a ton of inspiration from it. Anyway, see you next time!**


	11. The Rescue

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Hello everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll like this one too! So, without further ado, Chapter 11 everyone! **

**Chapter 11: The Rescue**

It had been two days since Phineas had last called him, and Ferb was going a little bit insane from waiting for him to actually come GET his blasted cell phone! He was gob smacked that Phineas hadn't even given him one little glance ever since their 'confessions'. It made Ferb feel that much worse when he thought about it like that. Maybe Phineas had thought that the British lad hadn't really been serious, even AFTER telling him his whole back-story. Whatever the case, Ferb was getting nervous. So, he whipped out his own cell phone, dialed a number, and waited for the click.

"Hello? Isabella? Where do you live? I'm finally accepting your invite."As Isabella quickly screeched her address and directions into Ferb's ear, he scrawled it down onto a notepad for reference. Finally, she mentioned something about how she couldn't wait and hang up. Fern mentally gave a sigh of relief, and snapped his phone shut. He put on his leather jacket, and started to gather his things. Hold on Phineas, he thought. I'm coming for you.

Phineas's eyes opened slowly, needing time to adjust to the sudden burst of light. He hissed at the pain it brought him, but he got over it eventually. He sat up, feeling like he had gotten run over by a truck. How long had he been asleep? He reached for the bedside table, than froze when he noticed a lack of something that should've been on it. He looked over, and gasped. His cell phone was gone! Oh man. He was going to GET it if his family found out! Calm down, Phin, he reassured himself. He probably had misplaced it.

For about an hour, the teen looked everywhere, the last place he had looked for was underneath Perry, but, to no avail, he didn't find it. What was he going to do? He was panicking as this point, but stopped suddenly at the clock. It read ten A.M., yes, but that's not all it read. It also read November 3, three days after October 31. More specifically, three days after Ferb's party. He had been asleep for that long? How had he not woken up for food, water, or anything else? His family was probably pissed at him. The house! It was also probably a disaster zone out there! After all, he hadn't cleaned for three days.

He poked his head out his room, and was surprised that the house was spotless. Everything shone; even the stain in the carpet that was there his whole life was gone. It was strange, really. He crept out of his room, only to be met with squeals coming up the stair. Phineas hid around the corner, and decided to eavesdrop, even perhaps try to see what he had possibly missed.

"How did you do it, Isabella? Every time we've asked him over, he's refused, saying he's busy. But now, he's coming to our house? I've got to get ready! Which shoes go best with my eyes?" Candace asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I dunno. Maybe we finally got through to him. Perfect. Oh, the Sapphire ones with the frills will go perfectly. They bring them out. For me, I'm going to wear my Ruby slippers. No man can ever resist me in them." Isabella beamed at her carrot-topped sister, and they gave each other a high-five.

Phineas came out of his hiding place seeing as they were gone. Who exactly was coming over? Well, whoever it was, he had to be prepared. So, Phin scrambled back to his room, and picked up a jacket and long-sleeved shirt. Man, was his room a mess! He heard a chatter, and turned around. "Oh, there you are Perry! What's wrong? Were you worried about me? Well, I'm all better now! Thanks for worrying about me boy!" Phineas gave a smile to his pet platypus as he picked him up and held him up so their eyes were meeting.

"So, while we're talking about our feelings…. How's it going with your girlfriend/boyfriend?" Phineas asked because, hey, anything could be possible, right? A blush erupted onto Perry's face, and he fidgeted a bit, clearly embarrassed about the subject. Phineas giggled at the way Perry looked so vulnerable. It must be a boy, he deduced. There was no other reason for Perry to act like this, act so flustered. But, he took it as an 'It's going good.'

The duo froze as they heard the 'click' sound of a key being turned. Phineas whipped his head around to the door, and apparently so did Perry, because they both met the other's eyes. He gently put Perry on his bed, and ran for the door. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled, but the door wouldn't open! Phineas slammed on the door, but whatever he did, the door wouldn't open. Why had someone locked his door? Nobody gained from it! He sighed, and turned around so that he was leaning against the door. He slid to the floor, and hugged his knees to his chest. He was trapped.

The emerald-locked teen looked to his sheet, then to the address on the mailbox. Yep, it was the place. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. Ferb had to admit, he was now really, really, nervous. I mean, how would meeting your one true love pan over? Exactly. Each step he took brought him closer to Phineas, and as he was nearing the front door, he felt a surge of confidence erupt form inside him somewhere.

He rang the door bell, and lost a bit of that confidence when he heard what sounded like a stampede erupt inside the yellow house. It was hard to miss the "I'll get it!" from inside, and soon after, the front door opened to reveal Isabella and Candace. Why they had dressed up for a simple visit had confused Ferb, but what about girls didn't confuse him?

"Please, come in!" Isabella chirped gleefully, after greeting him with a flirty glance which made Ferb shiver. He stepped inside, and scanned the living room. Where was Phineas? That's the whole reason he came here! To see Phineas!

"So, where's your brother? You know, Phineas?" he asked in that lovely accent of his, starting to lose his patience. He wanted to see his love NOW, god damn it!

"What do you mean 'Where's Phineas?' Aren't you here to see us? And who WAS it you were you hanging out with at the party? Are you trying to insult us?" Isabella shouted, seething made at Ferb's remark about their brother.

Ferb was downright pissed now. "Listen to me! I didn't come here for either of you! I came here for Phineas! He was the one I was hanging out with at the party! And, I'm here to get him back because I want him, and I… I…. love him!" There! It was now out in the open. His love was out in the open.

It wasn't fair! Why was he locked in his room? It had seemed like hours since he had last came out his room. Perry had been gone for a while, so Phineas had been alone for a while. He had nothing to do, since his cell phone was gone. He heard his sisters greet the person downstairs, and even though he was sad and mad, he was curious to see who it was. He cupped his hand, and held his ear against the door, trying to find out who this mysterious visitor was.

He didn't expect to feel his heart skip when he heard the person's voice. It was the person who he least wanted to hear, see, or even think about at that moment. It was Ferb's voice, and he couldn't believe that he had actually had the nerve to come to his home! But… the teen had to admit. He also love the fact that Ferb came to his house, even IF he didn't come to visit Phineas.

He felt something nudge him from behind, and spotted Perry. But that's not all that his eye caught. He also saw that the platypus had a key in his mouth. A sense of nostalgia ran through Phin as tear began to fall from Phineas's eyes.

"You're the best boy!" Phineas sobbed as he brought him in for a rough hug. The semi-aquatic mammal really WAS the best pet a boy could ask for! He quickly unlocked the door, and rushed out of his room. Even though his mind told him that Ferb was just using him, his heart was telling him differently. In reality, all the teen wanted was for the British teen to hold him in his arms!

He made his way down the stairs, taking two at a time. But on the last four stairs, he tripped and soon, he was falling. Phineas waited to feel the familiar pain as he fell to the ground, but it never came. He opened his eyes, and cerulean clashed with sapphire. Phineas took a look at his surroundings, and blushed when he realized that Ferb was holding him bridal-style. A smirk found its way onto Ferb's face, and the British teen nuzzled Phineas's neck.

"Phineas. I've missed you." Ferb stated, then eagerly connected his lips to his love's.

"You can't do this! This can't be happening! Mom will never allow this!" Isabella screamed, unleashing the inner demon from within.

"Izzy, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Candace asked, trying to calm her sister down.

"I thought you liked him too?" the black-haired girl yelled back, face growing redder by the seconds.

"I used to. But at the party, I met this really cute boy named Jeremy, and, well, we hit it off really well." Candace explained, smiling a bit at the memory.

"What's going on here?" a voice yelled from the kitchen entrance. The group all turned their heads to find the mother of the household standing there with her hands on her hips. Uh oh. When mom was pissed, a volcano erupting had nothing on her.

"Mom!" Isabella pushed through gritted teeth. "Phineas is gay, and in love! You HAVE to stop it!" the girl whined, pointing at the two love birds.

"Phineas. To your room. NOW. I will punish you later. As for you, young man…", she pointed to Ferb, "You will leave this house and never come back." Linda turned to leave when Phineas piped up.

"No! I won't just sit here this time! I won't let you beat me again! I love Ferb, and there's nothing you can do about it! I am going to go with Ferb, and THAT'S what's final!" Phineas erupted from Ferb's arms, and pulled him along towards the door.

"If you leave, I will personally disown you." Linda threatened with a menacing tone.

"Miss Flynn. My mother and father are both lawyers, and I have to say pretty damn good ones at that. If you disown him, my family will adopt him. And, he'll get the house too, because I highly doubt that your late husband left you the property. And, you all will be thrown into jail because I have proof that you have beaten and abused your son. So, good day to you." Ferb ranted as he turned and headed out of the front door, Phin still in his arms.

They made it outside, and Ferb suddenly stopped in his tracks. He pulled out an orange cell phone, and a smile formed on Phineas's face.

"My phone! Thanks!" he beamed at Ferb, which, in turn, made Ferb smile as well. "Listen, Ferb, I…." the teen started, but was stopped when Ferb placed a finger on Phin's lips.

"Later. All that matters is that we're together, and that's that." The duo grinned at one another, and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Yes, that WAS all that mattered. From a distance, Perry gave a thumbs up before taking off in his jet pack towards his own happy ending.

**Animeluver4evertimes2:** **That's it for** **this chapter! Got one more on the way, and then that'll be the end! Till then, see ya! And hoped you enjoyed it!**


	12. Happy Ending After All

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Sorry for making this chapter insanely late! Had a tough battle with writer's block, but I think I've finally overcome it! So, here it is! The last chapter of Platyrella! Thank you to all of you out there who have read! It's appreciated! And, for my next fanfic, do you think I should do another one related to a fairytale? I would like to. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Happy Ending After All**

Perry had to admit it. He was really worried about Phineas. It was the third day that he continued to sleep, and still he hadn't received a single hint that he was getting better. The platypus took his temperature for fifteenth time that day. He brought the thermometer out of his mouth, and took a quick glance. He sighed at what he read. 102.54 degrees. Man, did he have a fever. The mammal was about to replace the towel on Phineas's head when his watched beeped, signaling him that he had a mission to accomplish. Man, did he have a fever. The mammal was about to replace the towel on Phineas's head when his watched beeped, signaling him that he had a mission to accomplish.

He truly didn't want to go this time. I mean, Perry DID want to see his secret lover, but right now, he wanted nothing more than to help his family in this tough time. But, duty called, and he couldn't leave the phone ringing. He had to pick up. Perry whipped out his fedora, and placed it on his head, then made his way over to the center of the rug. He tapped it four times, and a tube opened underneath him. Usually, he enjoyed the rush of the air passing by him, but not this time. Right now, he just wanted to get this over with.

He landed in his chair with a barely audible 'thump'. Perry fixed his eyes on the screen in front of him, his eyes lacking their usual shine. He grew impatient as he waited for the Major to appear on the screen. Why hadn't he shown up by now? The mammal counted to ten, trying to calm himself down. Just then, Major Monogram popped up on the screen, bearing a grave expression on his face.

"Good morning, Agent P. We've been informed that your master, Phineas Flynn, has grown terribly ill. There's nothing we can do about Doofenshmirtz, so you'll just have to bear with it. Godspeed, Agent P." Monogram explained, frowning at Perry's lackluster salute.

He leaped from his chair, took about four steps, and then reached into his fedora. The platypus pulled a chord hidden inside a flap in the hat, and a contraption slowly popped out of the top, along with a set of handles emerging from the sides. Perry decided that he would take his portable chopper today, which for some reason, he didn't use often. He pressed a small red button on one of the handles, and off Perry went, a frown etched onto his face.

The mammal soon arrived at the tall, purple building, yet, it felt like time was passing by so slowly. Perry just wanted to get this over with; even if it was precious time he could be spending with his lover. He entered through a window in the ceiling, but as soon as his feet hit the floor, Perry realized that he didn't NEED to sneak in anymore. The mammal sighed. Old habits die hard, didn't they?

Perry was shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and automatically went into secret-agent mode. Of course, it was purely instinct that made him act like that, so when he accidentally flipped Doof, he truly didn't mean to. During his training, his was taught that if he was touched, and he didn't expect it, to flip said person. Though, Perry never meant to flip the doctor.

"Ow! What was THAT for, Perry the Platypus?" Dr. D sat up and rubbed his back, trying to make the pain go away. Perry gave him an apologetic smile, trying to communicate through his eyes the platypus's apology. Like he said before, habits die hard. Doofenshmirtz couldn't resist the face that his nemesis was giving him. It was just so cute! How could he stay made at the little semi-aquatic mammal? The answer? Nobody could.

The doctor picked up the secret agent, and squeezed him tight, showing that he forgave Perry for his action. Then, he gave him a quick peck on the lips, feeling that same spark like when they kissed the first time. He pulled away after about three seconds, and took notice to the light pink blush on the platypus's face. That made Doof smile, and a warmth settled in the pit of his stomach.

But, the smile on his vanished when he saw the platypus's expression on his face. That blush was now replaced with a look of worry and sadness. Doofenshmirtz didn't want to see the mammal like that! It hurt him when his lover was hurting! At least, that was what seemed to be the logic for all the romantic couples he had seen in Disney movies.

He carried the secret agent over to his purple couch, and put him down, making sure not to disturb the mammal. The doctor sat down next to Perry, then sighed in resignation. He had to figure out what was wrong with Perry, or it was going to buzz within his skull all day!

"You know, Perry the Platypus… You can tell me anything, right? I mean, I've noticed that you seem a bit down, and I want to know what's wrong. Ya know? I mean…" Dr. D clutched the back in his head, embarrassed that he was just rambling on now. Which, of course, Perry found adorable. A smile flashed across his beak before it fell once more, and a sigh soon followed.

The semi-aquatic mammal wanted to tell Doofy everything about himself! The fact that he was living a double life, that he had a family, that his family was sick, and just everything! But, he couldn't. Because, well, first off all, he was a platypus. He couldn't talk, even if he wanted to. Second off, Perry couldn't tell the doctor about his life off of the clock. He would have to be relocated to ensure that Phineas would remain safe. And he knew that he didn't want that. So, he responded with his usual chatter.

Of course, Doof wouldn't take that for a reason. If he learned one thing from fighting Perry all of these years, then it was how to be stubborn. He leaped from his seat on the couch, and rushed to his closet, yelling a "I'll be right back!" The brunette rummaged in the closet; reaching for something he had built a few weeks ago. He had built it when his feelings for Perry had barely crossed the line of hate to love, and know, it would help him in the current situation. Shouting in glee when he found it, he rushed back to the couch, nearly skipping in excitement. Perry had a look of confusion as Doofenshmirtz bounced back onto the couch.

Okay, Perry was now beyond bemusement. What was the doctor so excited about? I mean, he usually packed all of his feelings into a song, or a book or something of the sort. What made that smile on his face appear, and why did he feel that, for once, that it was something that he should be excited about too?

Doof held out what had made him so ecstatic, and Perry wanted to do a face palm at that moment. It was a tiny black square, sleek and smooth to the touch. It had a button on the side of it, big enough to be seen, yet small enough so it wouldn't be easily noticed. It was almost like those little IPods that were no bigger than a baby's hand. It seemed delicate, but, why would Dr. D want to show him something like this?

"I bet you're wondering what this is! Well, it's um…" Doof trailed off and blushed, averting his eyes off of the mammal. "It's a, uhh, Platy-translatorinator. Let me explain. It analyzes your brain, heart, and soul and uses all three to find your inner voice and lets it come to fruition, but not in the way you think it would. No, it doesn't let you talk. Instead, it projects your thoughts as words, and allows you to communicate telepathically with anyone! Pretty neat, huh? I built it a couple of months back, when I first started to think of you as more than an enemy…. It took me about a month to figure out how to work out all of the kinks in my equations on how to make it work, then two weeks to actually construct it. I kept coming up with new ideas, and well…. I wanted to make it perfect, ya know?" he finished rambling, his face blushing a healthy tomato red.

Tears nearly came to Perry's eyes. I mean, the person in front of him had spent more than a month on a contraption that was made for him and ONLY him. That made Perry fill up with a happiness that only love could achieve. He took the device and studied it, finding nothing other than the actual device and the button which turned the contraption on. Perry attempted to put it on, but found that he had no idea how, sadly enough. He looked up at the doctor with a sheepish expression on, and held out the inator, asking him to put it on, similar to that of a girlfriend asking her boyfriend to put on a necklace.

Doofenshmirtz grinned in delight, and took the device from the little platypus. "It's supposed to be able to stick to any fabric, so that's why it took a while for me to find it. But, anyway, here…we…go! It's on! Do you like it?" the doctor beamed at Perry, waiting for his opinion.

Perry took off his fedora, and was surprised to find that the inator had blended into the black stripe on his fedora. It touched his heart that the scientist would take into account that he might have wanted to keep the device a secret, and he did. It was just for the two of them, a secret they would both carry to their graves. Though, how Doof had gotten the measures of the stripe, he would never know, nor did he want to know. All that mattered was that it was made with love, as cheesy as it sounded.

He placed it back onto his head, and pressed the button to turn the contraption on. It made a little beeping noise before turning silent once more, and Perry thought of what to say. Or rather think, but, let's not get complicated right now. His eyes widened, and he smiled as his thoughts were processed and sent to Doof. What he received made a light blush sneak onto his face.

_I love it, but not as much as you. _

Perry smiled at the doctor's embarrassment, but knew that sooner or later he would want the reason behind the mammal's sour mood. So, he started from the beginning, hoping that Dr. D wouldn't be angry at him for keeping this secret for so long.

_Listen, don't get mad, okay? I've been keeping a big secret from you, and I'm sorry, but it was necessary. You see, I'm actually a pet. I have a family, and his name is Phineas. I think you would like him. He's a lot like you; creative, bright, and has quite an imagination."_

Perry's voice sounded like that of those anime males that made fan girls scream when they heard the voice of. It was dark, soft, smooth, and a smidge of mysteriousness to it. It made Doof go weak at the knees, but that didn't stop him from hearing the words that were coming into his head. Perry had a family? Why couldn't he know this? It hurt him a bit that the platypus would keep something like this a secret, but if it was Perry, then he had a good reason. The scientist kept listening, waiting for the right moment to give the other some comfort.

_And now, I'm really worried about him. He's been out for about third days, and has shown no definite sign that he's going to wake up. He's got a fever of about 103 degrees, and it just hurts me deeply that my family is that sick, and I can't do anything to help him. I feel so vulnerable, and it's a weird feeling. So, I'm sorry to think this, but I would rather be by his side than be here with you right now._

It did hurt the doctor's heart a little that Perry would rather be with Phineas than him, but he understood. If Vanessa was sick, then he surely would wanna be by her side and heal her back to health. So, it was okay. And, you know what they say; if you love something, let it be free.

"I understand, Perry. And, I think you should go and be with your kid. It's better that way. Besides, I know you would do the same for me if you were in my position." Doof gave the platypus a little smile, and shoved him off of the couch. "Come on! Get a move on!" he teased the little mammal as Perry recovered from his face's meeting with the floor. Perry smiled at the doctor, and gave him a peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude.

_Thank you so much for understanding. But, really, I just wanna go check on him real quick! I'll be right back._

And with that thought, Perry rushed towards the end of the balcony and jumped off, making sure to activate his hang glider as he descended towards the ground. He was happy, no, ecstatic, that Doofenshmirtz had let him go to see his master. It meant the world to him, and Perry wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

The doctor stood on the edge of his balcony, watching his little nemesis take off with that hang glider off his. That seemed to be his favorite mode of transportation, aside from his hover car. He smiled at this thought as the semi-aquatic mammal flew into the distance. Man, was he going soft. And as he observed his surroundings, it was like one of those romantic movies where the hero went to go save someone after saving his true love. Oh boy, it reminded him of Twilight. He shivered at the idea, but shrugged it off. He quietly counted the minutes until his lover came back.

Perry landed on his little webbed feet with the grace of a dancer, but he wouldn't admit to it. Instead, he stood up and walked slowly towards the side of his house, being careful so nobody would see him. However, he jumped a bit when the front door to his home slammed open to reveal a blushing Phineas and another ten with jade green hair. The platypus didn't trust the teen, but his thoughts changed as he saw Phin lock lips with the other, slowly making their way to a very passionate kiss. He blushed, and looked away, trying to ignore the duo. Finding he couldn't, he quickly gave them a thumbs up, accepting their relationship. He then ran off to leave the others to their…. hobbies, and fly his way to his own hobbies.

After activating his jet pack, he gained altitude and started back on the trail to Dr. D's apartment in the sky. A smile made its way onto his beak. As cheesy as it sounded, it was a happy ending for both him and Phineas.

And after a little while, he was met with a long, passionate kiss, following a "What took you so long?" afterwards. Yep, he was at peace right then and there.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: That about wraps it up folks! Thanks for reading and sticking with me for the whole trip! Hope you all enjoyed, and have a good night! **


End file.
